EL AMOR
by oishidesune
Summary: La dudas no la dejan en paz


**DISCLAIMER: Esto no me pertenece ...**

* * *

La silueta de una mujer, recargada en un árbol se puede ver desde la puerta de la casa de la familia Masaki, lo que no pueden ver es las lagrimas que por su rostro caen sin cesar el tormento por el que esta pasando.

Solo en sus pensamientos se atrevía a decir algo en contra de lo que estaba pasando, cuando Tenchi estaba presente ella se comportaba como siempre con esa singular simpatía que a veces podía rayar en la locura. Solo a sus pensamientos les dejaba ver ese miedo que la carcomía por dentro, ella sabia el nunca se debía enterara de esos pensamientos. Como había llegado a ser un manojo de lágrimas, ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos a su lado sin presiones bueno tal ves algunas ahora todo estaba mal; llevaba días saliendo de la casa y recargándose en es árbol solo para llorar bajo el cielo oscuro y estrellado sintiéndose miserable al no disfrutar lo que tenia frente a ella. Pero como poder hacerlo si su mente no la dejaba alegrarse una y otra vez se preguntaba que es lo que el pudo haber visto en ella.

No había forma, quería; huir, desaparecer, nunca haber llegado a este mundo, pero después se recriminaba por pensar eso si ella no hubiera llegado, nunca lo hubiera conocido y eso era algo de lo que estaba segura que no quería perderse.

Su mente parecía disfrutar jugar con ella, siempre había sido mas lista que las demás, no se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos fácilmente pero el, la había cambiado.

- ¡Ahhh Tenchi! – dice mirando a cielo un poco calmada dejando que el frió de la noche tranquilice un poco sus pensamientos y poco a poco deja que su mente se quede en blanco

- Si sigues así te vas a enferma el día de tu boda – le dice alguien a su oído – y eso no me gustaría - abrazándola por detrás

Es el no puede permitir que la vea así, pero no puede evitarlo, se voltea y acerca mas su cuerpo al de su amado dándole un fuerte abrazo, siente como toda su inseguridad se va en su abrazo pero sus lagrimas empiezan a caer. Tenchi siente húmeda su playera.

- Todo estará bien – le dice el abrazándola con la misma fuerza que ella, le alza la cara y le da un beso dulce

Para ella ese ha sido el beso más dulce que se han dado. Aunque su mente aun esta perturbada no deja que interfiera con ese bello momento.

- Lo siento – le dice ella escondiendo se cara en su pecho

- No tienes porque – le dice el acariciando su cabello – lo único que te pido es que no sufras en silencio, me duele verte en las noches aquí y llorar aun que no se la razón, tanto me odias – le dice el ella siente como un gota caer sobre su rostro, Tenchi esta llorando – si es eso debo preguntártelo ¿deseas casarte conmigo? - ella oye como su voz suena débil

- ¿Cómo sabes? – le pregunta ella algo confundida

- Eso lo tomo como un no – su voz suena triste

- Yo – le dice alejándose un poco de el – estoy confundida, si quiero - contesta finalmente

- ¿Que? – le pregunta el mirándola intensamente

- Si me quiero casar contigo – ella lo mira fijamente – no es por ti por quien lloro es por ellas – le dice ella sabe que miente no sabe como puede hacerle eso a el

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace tu respuesta – le dice Tenchi sonriéndole ampliamente – debes ir a descansar mañana será el gran día - tomándola de la mano

Juntos de meten a la casa cada uno se va rumbo a su habitación. Ha sido un día difícil para ella. En su habitación aun puede escuchar las palabras de Tenchi por una extraña razón, sus palabras han logrado tranquilizarla. Con esa paz en su corazón y sus pensamientos se ve a la cama, ansiosa por el día que viene.

Mientras que Tenchi en su habitación, sabe que ella la ha mentido lo que quisiera saber es el porque, eso lo va a averiguar por el momento esta feliz que de sus labios haya salido el deseo de querer casarse con el.

El feliz día llega prontamente. Ella se ve hermosa con ese traje tradicional de Jurai, aun no puede creer que esa persona en el espejo sea ella. Las chicas aunque no muy felices porque su Tenchi ya se ha decidido por una de ellas, la ayudan a verse hermosa.

Cuando mira a su alrededor todo esta hecho ella ya es la esposa de Tenchi Masaki. Pero aunque esta muy feliz esos pensamientos la siguen invadiendo aun piensa en que es lo que en verdad Tenchi vio en ella cuando ellas son más hermosas, más jóvenes y muchos más expresivas que ella.

Ahí en la habitación del hotel en el que pasaría su noche de bodas sabia que no podía permitir que el la tocara, no hasta que su cabeza dejara se ser un desastre. Pero todo se vino abajo en cuanto el la toco.

Ya habían pasado algunos años ahora, ella estaba embrazada y se preguntaba porque esos pensamientos volvían a ella cuando Tenchi le había demostrado a través del tiempo que ella era la única a quien amaba.

- Hola amor ya volví – le dice Tenchi entrando por la puerta principal de la casa de su mano trae aun pequeño niño - ¿Cómo estas hoy? - pregunta dandole un calido beso

- Mas grande – le dice bromeando señalándole su vientre – vamos Takeshi deja a tu padre - dice a su primogénito que se a colgado de la pierna de su padre

- Esta bien – le dice el mirando como todas las chicas se acercan a el para saludarlo si el tiempo paso y el no tuvo el corazón para correrlas, aunque a veces le trajeran problemas – Washu – le dice mientras la mira fijamente – te amo - dice con un sonrisa muy amplia

- Yo también – le dice ella sonriéndole mientras toma su mano para guiarlo a la cocina donde ya todos están reunidos

Ella era feliz, si le molestaba a veces que Ayeka y Ryoko se entrometieran pero lo sabia Tenchi la amaba aunque ella de vez en cuando tuviera sus dudas. Pero así era el amor o no.

Fin


End file.
